


Stiles x Derek

by wildfrancium



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Barebacking, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Flogging, Gags, M/M, Masturbation, Predicament Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: Derek doms Stiles.





	Stiles x Derek

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm really bad at writing Stiles so I just gagged him for half the oneshot. Enjoy!

The cement floor was freezing under Stiles’ feet. He was trying in vain to hold himself up by his chained hands, but he was getting tired. He was naked, hands cuffed and chained above his head just high enough that he could rest his feet flat on the floor. But if he put his feet flat that’d cause him to impale himself on the fat dildo that teased his rim as he tried to balance on his tip toes.

Stiles was sweating profusely and drooling all over his chest from the large ball gag shoved in his mouth. 

He let out a noise of frustration and was relieved when Derek finally looked up from his book.

Derek was seated, fully clothed, in a chair a few paces in front of Stiles. He shifted in his seat and raised his eyebrows. “Getting tired?” he asked and Stiles nodded. “Then fill that pretty little ass up,” Derek said and opened his book. 

Stiles groaned in exasperation. He was so tired, but the dildo was so big. The tip was in him, but he knew if he relaxed even a little bit more it would sink home. He knew it’d happen eventually, but the more he fought it the better he felt. Stiles also knew that when he finally gave up he was going to be punished for giving up and not trying harder. 

He let out another scream of frustration, but Derek didn’t look up. Stiles pulled against his chains, his shoulders aching and his thighs burning. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes knowing failure was inevitable and soon. 

He sank lower onto the dildo and his entire body shuddered. He groaned as his asshole stretched to accommodate the giant toy. His failing strength was causing his body weight to push him onto the toy. As more slid in the harder it was to regain control.

He groaned loudly, eyes rolling back, as he sank down the final few inches. He was stuffed full. He felt like he could feel it in his guts and his rim felt stretched wider than ever before.

His cock ached, hard and bound tight between his legs. Pre come dripped out onto the floor and Stiles curled his toes in a sad attempt to regain his composure. 

Stiles babbled behind the gag, begging and apologizing all at once for what he’d done. Derek just stood slowly, leaving his book on the chair and standing chest to chest with Stiles.

“Is it all in?” Derek asked. Stiles nodded, not looking at Derek until Derek took hold of his hair and pulled his head back. Stiles looked at Derek them. “You know that means spanking right?” he asked and Stiles nodded. “Okay,” Derek said and went behind Stiles to undo the chains.

Stiles groaned happily when his arms were free and he could bring them down. He groaned louder when Derek stood behind him and toyed with his stretched rim. He could practically feel Derek smiling before he released the pole the dildo sat on. 

The dildo was pulled out slowly and Stiles whined high in his throat. 

“You want it back?” Derek asked but Stiles shook his head. He spoke against the gag, begging for Derek’s cock, but that Derek ignored as he lead him to the spanking bench. 

Stiles did his best to pout as Derek manhandled him onto the bench and secured his cuffs. Derek ignored him, but Stiles still tried. 

Derek picked up a flogger and ran it over Stiles’ back. Stiles shivered, jerking against his cuffs. The flogger was his favorite and just its touch was enough to make his cock drip again. 

Derek walked behind Stiles and tugged his balls. Stiles groaned and shifted against the cuffs. “Stop it Stiles,” Derek said firmly, putting a hand on Stiles’ lower back. Stiles breathed heavy through his nose. He’d done this many time before, but each time he always got worked up knowing Derek was about to flog him. 

“Ten on your back, ten on your ass, and five on your balls,” Derek said. It was what they’d agreed on even though Stiles always pushed for more. Derek didn’t want to push it and end up hurting Stiles. 

The first hit on his back made his nerves sing and he moaned loud. He tried to keep calm and not jerk against the cuffs, but it was so hard. Knowing another hit was coming made him drool more and when leather hit his skin, Stiles cried out in pleasure. It was supposed to be punishment, but that was what Derek would hit his balls. Even though Stiles knew he could probably come from Derek flogging his balls alone, it wasn’t a favorite activity. His body just liked to betray him and be very responsive to pain.

Derek hit his ass and thighs with more power. Each swing ripped through the air and sang across Stiles’ skin. His ass and back felt hot and he was sweating again.

“With me?” Derek asked, stroking Stiles’ balls. Stiles took some deep breaths and nodded. “Five on your balls,” Derek said, the first hit bringing tears to Stiles’ eyes. 

He sobbed on the second hit but his cock was harder than even and even with an empty ass he leaked pre come like he was being pounded. 

At five, Stiles was full on crying and before Derek put the flogger away he undid Stiles’ gag. It clattered to the floor and Stiles sucked in lungfuls of air as he did his best to calm down. He was hot and stinging all over and it felt fucking great. 

Derek ran a hand through Stiles’ damp hair. “I’m going to fuck you like this. Your puffy little asshole is just begging for it and I bet you’re all empty and unhappy.”

Stiles let out a weak laugh, pressing into Derek’s touch. 

“Do you get to come?” Derek asked. 

“No,” Stiles said. It was the rest of his punishment for failing earlier. “When you are done using me you are going to send me to the corner to get off all by myself,” Stiles said. Derek kissed the top of his head. 

“Good boy,” Derek said and Stiles listened to him unzip his pants. Derek pulled Stiles’ asscheeks apart and looked at his hole still shiny with lube. Derek pressed his thumb against the pucked before lining up. He slid into Stiles’ easily and didn’t waste time before he was fucking into him roughly.

Stiles cried out with each thrust. He wanted to come so bad as Derek nailed his prostate. His burning skin was smacked as Derek snapped into Stiles’ ass. Stiles could barely breathe. Derek was pushing all air out of him and replacing it was hot desire and need.

Derek came with a loud groan, pumping into Stiles. Stiles sobbed, his cock aching and body aching. 

When Derek pulled out, Stiles felt cum leak out of him and he shuddered. It was another thing he loved, being all sloppy and messy thanks to Derek. 

Derek undid the cuffs and pointed to the corner of the loft. “Go. Any mess you make you have to clean up including anything from your ass,” Derek said and Stiles hung his head. 

He went and stood in the corner, pulling off the cock ring while listening to Derek clean up. He tugged his cock a few times and rubbed his aching balls. The skin Derek flogged was hot and tender and touching it built Stiles’ orgasm faster. He panted as he worked a hand over himself and came with a loud moan.

He was careful to not get any on the wall or floor and quickly began licking his hand clean while it was still hot. 

“Done already?” Derek asked from behind him making him jump. Stiles turned and nodded. Derek looked at the clean floor and then at a flushed and panting Stiles. “Good boy,” he said and stepped forward to kiss Stiles to effectively end the scene. Stiles sagged into him.

“We need to think of worse punishment. I liked all that too much,” Stiles said resting against Derek as Derek pet his hair. 

“I told you that,” Derek said. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles said with a yawn. He let Derek take him to the bathroom where he took off the cuffs and cleaned Stiles up. 

“Mmm still horny,” Stiles murmured into the pillow. Derek sighed.

“You’re always horny for hours after you get flogged,” Derek told him and Stiles gave him a weak shrug.

“So?” he asked. Derek just leaned over and kissed him.

“Take a nap and I’ll fuck you later,” Derek whispered in his ear and Stiles smiled.


End file.
